Straight through flow filter elements have been used in systems for cleaning fluid passing therethrough. Straight through flow filter elements typically have an inlet face and an oppositely disposed outlet face. In this manner, fluid flows in one direction upon entering the filter element at the inlet face and will have the same direction of flow as it exits the outlet face. Typically, straight through flow filter elements will be installed in a duct or housing of some type. After a period of use, the filter element will require servicing, either cleaning or a complete replacement of the filter element. If it is difficult or inconvenient to service the filter element, the user may delay the proper servicing, which can cause damage to whatever system is being filtered.
Improvements to straight through flow filter elements are desirable.